


Alternate Mode

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Study, Community: Seekers-Club, Gen, Meta, Rainmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're undercover, and in terrible alt modes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 2011 Challenge at Seekers-Club on deviantArt. Since the two of the Rainmakers don’t have names, I chose a couple for them. No one appearing in this fic is an original character, though I had to establish some characterization for them as well since they don’t really have any from canon. I’m sure they’ll show up again in the future, and with a bit more depth than I have here.

“This,” Jetstream said archly as he paced the length of their tiny quarters. “Sucks slag.”

The other two Rainmakers shared a look at their trinemate’s statement. After a long moment, Ion shrugged one shoulder and asked the obvious question.

“What does?”

“This!” The bright blue Seeker gestured at his current body configuration. “We’re Seekers! Rainmakers! We’re supposed to fly, not this!”

Acid Storm shrugged. “Shockwave’s orders. Whatever this plan of his is, it requires us to be on the ground.”

“But we’re not even on the ground! We’re lower than grounders right now!” Jetstream’s rant continued. “We’ve got _aquatic_ modes! We’re pit-slagged boats!”

Acid Storm and Ion exchanged another look. Then they looked the third Seeker over appraisingly. His blue plating was configured away from its usual sleek tetra jet lines, it was true. Instead, his plating was composed of longer, slender sections across his arms and legs. The glass on his torso, which would normally be the bubble of a cockpit canopy, was smoothed out into the flat panel of a single window and the plating around it was obviously shaped like the control house of a small transport vessel. 

Most insulting however, were his wings. Instead of the graceful deployment of wings above his shoulders in root mode, they were currently configured to act as the hull of the ship and draped down across his back like the wings of the insectoid inhabitants of the organic world they had recently conquered.

It wasn’t a terrible look, and they had all worn worse alternate modes than these in the service of the Decepticon order. 

The yellow Seeker looked over to their trinemate with a smirk. “But you wear it so well.”

Jetstream howled with outrage and launched himself at his luridly bright trinemate. Acid Storm let him punch Ion a few times before pulling the blue mech off the yellow. “That’s enough. We’re all stuck like this until Shockwave says otherwise.”

Ion and Jetstream both glared at their trine leader.

“No more fights.” The green mech glared back. “I don’t fancy explaining to the dock commander why the two of you are badly patched and leaky at the beginning of the next shift.”

Ion looked away, still frowning. “Yes, sir.”

Jetstream continued glaring. “Yes, sir.”

Acid Storm nodded once and then sat back down on his small berth. “And quit complaining so much. At least we’re still the right colors. Megatron made Starscream get a new paint job for this.”


End file.
